kingdomthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Islands/New Lands
One of the major additions to Kingdom: New Lands since the previous game is the idea of Islands and the possibility for the monarch to migrate between them, like a bird flocks migrate between lands and seasons, usually fleeing from the winter. This granted to the game a lovely feeling of continuity, as the game is never completely "over" when an island's challenge is overcome. There are six Islands in total, and only the first one is available upon starting the game. The Kingdom has to repair the boat and set sail for new lands for the next island in sequence to be unlocked. Each island gets progressively larger and harder, affecting the amount of stuff that can exist in the Kingdom, including Towers, Walls, Farms, Vagrant Camps, Shrines, etc. Keep in mind: when unlocking new items from signpost, you have to either die (lose your crown and get picked up by a Greedling) or win (finish repairing the boat and successfully getting to the second said island) to successfully unlock the new items. Restarting the game (pressing 'New Game' at the map menu when pausing) WILL NOT unlock the new item even after paying for the signpost. Geography The Islands generally have two different biome-zones: Forests Forests make up the majority of the land. Forests are dark, with lots of tree coverage, no 'edible' grass that any mounts can eat and a lot of moss covering the area. They contain boulders, streams, and dirt mounds, which are unavailable for construction upon until the area is deforested by Builders. Structures that appear in the forest include Vagrant Camps, the Greed's Portals, Shrines, Signposts, the Merchant Settlement, Hermit's Cottage, the Architecture Shrine, and certain Mount Areas. * Deer can spawn in the forest, but rabbits cannot. * The Great Stag mount moves slightly faster in the forest. * The forest is typically a dangerous place at nighttime. This is because there is no grass at the forest, which is used for mounts to replenish stamina, and it slow down all mounts when galloping (except for The Grear Stag; it gallops FASTER in forest biome area). When monsters are chasing you, and your mount has no stamina, you will most likely lose the game if you don't have enough coins to protect you. Plains When an area is deforested, it is slowly replaced by Plains biome. Boulders, streams, and dirt mounds can only be constructed upon when they exist in a Plains biome. The entirety of the civilized Kingdom is in the Plains biome. * Grazing areas for Superior Horses only appear in the Plains. * Rabbit dens spawn in any grassy parts of the Plains unless it's wintertime. These dens do not spawn near any Towers, Farmland, or the center of town. They do spawn on shrines, mount areas, streams and constructed towers. * Vagrant Camps and the Merchant Settlement disappear if they exist within a Plains biome. Others There are also other, smaller zones that can't be considered their own biome: * The Black Cliffs, found at one end of the Kingdom. The terrain is very rocky, and the Giant Cliff Portal is embedded in the cliff's face. * The Dock, found at the opposite end from the Cliffs. The Monarch can leave the island once the Ship reaches this place. This becomes an increasingly long journey as the Islands get larger. * Small, wooden bridges that appear in the forest. They're purely decorative and cannot be used in any way. * Farm plots created by farmers on plains. Prevents rabbit dens from appearing. Structures Every Island is filled with a selection of structures and landmarks, some of which have to be unlocked first. Most of them can be interacted with in some way. They are grouped into two major categories: Always available: * Town Center: Always near the center of the island. The base of operations for the Kingdom. * Signpost: Appears in the forest. The Monarch can spend 2 coins to unlock one discovery the island has to offer. See Signpost. * Vagrant Camps: Around 1-4 camps will appear in each island depending on each islands. Vagrants gather there for the Monarch to recruit for 1 coin each. * Shipwreck: Repairable to a fully functioning boat for a total of about 138 coins. The Kingdom's only way to progress to new lands. * Portals: Spawns the Greed at night time. Can be destroyed via a successful attack from the Kingdom. Once destroyed, can be remade into a teleportation portal. The number of portals increases with larger islands. * Cliff Portal: Always at one end of the Kingdom. Spawns the Greed at night time. Can be destroyed temporarily, but always repairs itself. Sometimes Available: * Architecture Shrine: Allows the Kingdom's structures to be upgraded to stone. Present on all islands, except the first''“1.2.8 update: stone shrine was removed from the 1st Island only”'', explains Raw Fury on New Lands' Forum in Steam.. * Shrines: Provide blessings to the Kingdom's units and buildings in exchange for an offering of 4 to 12 coins. * Hermit's Cottage: Spawns the Hermit, who allows old, unused towers to be reconstructed into special structures. * Mount Zones: Allow the Monarch to switch to another mount residing in the zone. * Dog: Is stuck under a tree; drop a coin nearby to free them. First Island The first island is the one where the player's first Kingdom is. The Greed only attacks the Kingdom from one side and only come from the black cliff portal. The other can be freely explored and exploited. It is the smallest of all islands and is much smaller than the lands in . There is no Architecture Shrine on this island although 1-2 other statues may appear. It also has a few new elements that seek to introduce the player to the game. The Shipwreck For more information, see Boat. The shipwreck allows the Kingdom to travel to a new land, and as such completing it is the victory condition of each Kingdom. The ship can initially be set up for repairs for 10 coins. Lumber has to then be purchased for 2 coins apiece, and a total of 59 bits of lumber are required (which means 118 coins.) On the first island, the first 26 pieces of the ship are free, so a complete ship costs only about half as much. Setting the boat in the river and starting its escort to sea costs 2 coins. The ship needs to be pushed by up to three workers, and its tower and crow's nest can be manned by up to four archers. Additionally, a party of Knights can be ordered to escort the ship. Once the boat reaches the docks, its escort becomes its crew, and it can be ordered to set sail for 10 coins. Unlockables When the Monarch pays 2 coins to the first Signpost, the Kingdom unlocks the Statue of Archery, which significantly buffs the Kingdom's archers and can be encountered in any future Kingdoms. Second Island The second possible island for a Kingdom to start on is somewhat larger than the first and has more opportunities. Here, the Greed attack from both sides with a total of 3 (possibly more) portals that can be attacked and destroyed. The Architecture Shrine does appear on this island, as well as all subsequent islands. Unlockables Possible unlocks include the Dog, the Statue of Building, and Superior Horses. The Dog may prove useful for newer players by signaling which side of the map The Greed come from each night and obtaining it is free. The Statue of Building is useful, as for the price of eight coins, the Monarch increases the durability of all walls. Superior Horses are as indicated by their name, an upgrade to the starting horse. Each one can be purchased separately for three coins, each having different traits portrayed here. Third Island The third island continues increasing difficulty as before, with 2 portals on each side and the black cliff portal as usual, more land, and less camps. On this island, the Monarch starts with only 7 coins, and from now on the Merchant can not be found. Of course, the subjects and coins in the money pouch from the previous island will also be brought over (unless one starts a new game there). Unlockables Purchasing the map from a sign post on the third island can give you one of the following three: The Great Stag, the Statue of Sithe, or the Ballista Hermit. The Great Stag is a mount, purchasable for three coins. It attracts deer and runs incredibly fast under the forest trees. The Statue of Sithe is a statue that costs 4 coins to activate. It increases the yield of the Monarch's farmers for the days it is active. The Ballista Hermit can be found in his cottage once unlocked. You must pay four coins to coax him out, and then another if you want him to ride with you on the mount, (this is usually a good option, as the greed will kidnap him if he does not get to safety). He will let you upgrade any maxed towers to a Ballista tower. Fourth Island On the fourth island, the Greed come from both sides with 3 small portals on each side, and the black cliff portal on a random one. There are fewer camps and no merchant. Like on the third island , there are only 7 coins to start with, making it hard to make money and build as one cannot afford a builder to start with. Unlockables Possible unlocks on this island include The Great Bear, a mount that can attack wildlife and Greedlings, the Warhorse, a mount with very high stamina and the ability to give town members (villagers, knights, archers, builders) a buff that enhances their defenses (it looks like you dropped money to them, as they have the animations of picking up money), the Statue of Knights, a statue that modifies the A.I. of Knights to attack better when assaulting portals and finally the Bakery Hermit, a Hermit that can turn a fully upgraded archery tower into a bakery, a structure where you can pay one coin each for a loaf of bread that can attract Vagrants to the Kingdom. Fifth Island The fifth island is one of the hardests to survive on, with 3 small portals on both sides, sparse and distant vagrant camps, and no statues.Since 1.2.8 update. Unlike the the architecture shrine's removal from the 1st island, this change at the 5th island was not worth any note from the devs. Unlockables This island contains two very useful unlockables: the Unicorn, which generates coins when it eats grass, which is very useful if you need quick income, and the knight hermit who repurposes old guard towers into a barracks which hires one extra knight. Sixth Island (Skull Island) :For further details, see the main article: Skull Island. The sixth island or the Skull Island is an expansion available as a free DLCAs announced, 19 December, 2017, by Raw Fury on Steam Community. After updating the game to the latest version and finishing the 5th Island (again, if you already have done it), the 6th Island appears above the first at the map, in a skull shape, as a next adventure option. This new land "will present the greatest challenge never-before-seen in Kingdom, and will put the monarch's every skill to the test"DLC content description on Steam Store. Skull island consists of 2 hermit camps, 3 monster portals on each side, a builder shrine, archer shrine, and hourglass shrine. There is no boat to repair; securing the crown instead requires destroying all monster portals AND cliffside portals (one on each side). References Category:Game Mechanics